


An Amorous Connection

by orphan_account



Series: Why so formal? [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Evening." The man spoke with a drawl, maybe a southern accent. Hamilton nodded in response, and tore his eyes away to focus on the paper he was writing. Staring openly at the screen, he re-read his last sentence, trying to make sense of the words, but his brain was clouded by distraction. He hadn't, he realized, eaten anything today, and every sound or movement pulled his attention, splitting him a million ways at once. The stranger drummed his fingers on the table as he read something, a book. The rapping of his fingertips on the wood drove Alexander crazy, fighting and failing not to shudder as the man pressed his free thumb on his lower lip in thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Amorous Connection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria is the best. Jefferson is terrible and thoroughly enjoys teasing Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is unbetaed and written on a half hour of sleep whoops.

The line went dead in his hand.

Alex pulled the phone away from his ear, slowly. Staring blankly at ground, he replayed Eliza's words in his head. She had sounded angry, but a dry type of anger, with a purposeful tone that left no room for argument. Alexander, she'd greeted, without inflection or a trace of a falter, a hesitation.

Find yourself a new girlfriend. And then the call clicked off, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

She'd given no explanation. Nothing more than a few words and a rough tone.

Besides, Alex was pretty sure he knew what had happened.

\---

He didn't want to face Eliza, scared to see how she would look at him. Disgust curling her lip, anger flaming in her eyes. Unfortunately, he also knew it would be hard to survive without his things. Begrudgingly, he climbed the steps to his old apartment. With any luck, she wouldn't be home, and he could just use his key to get inside.

That was wishful thinking. When Alex got to room 24, the deadbolt was locked. Sighing, he knocked on the door. A few fearful moments later, it swung open.

"Hello?"

Alexander was immediately met with a pair of tired eyes, framed with disheveled black hair, and strikingly paired with a dark complexion. Much darker than Eliza's. His eyes widened at the realization.

"Maria-I" he checked to see if anyone was in the hall behind him, and despite not seeing anyone, he dropped his voice just low enough to be discreet. "Maria, is anyone else here, I'm a little bit busy right now."

Alex watched Maria practically scoff at his comment. "I'm not here for sex, Alexander. I'm staying with Eliza until I get back on my feet."

He almost cringed when she used his full name. She was hardly a stranger. Why was she being so formal? He shook the feeling. "Eliza... she broke up with me last night? She didn't give a reason."

Alex studied Maria as she bit her lip. Oh no. "You didn't tell her did you?" She looked down, accompanied with some sort of little noise. Alex rubbed his temples and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh my god..."

"I'm sorry, Alex, it wasn't because of you. I just, I felt like I needed to be honest with her."

Alex took a deep breath. It was pointless to be mad. "Just let me get my things." He stepped around her, carefully. She seemed surprised when he didn't shove her out of the way. She was clearly not used to calmness through anger.

Alex started to pile things into a bag, grabbing his jacket and pulling it over his shoulder. He paused when he saw the bookshelf.

"I'll get my books later." he mumbled, and stepped back past Maria to the door. Alex bit his lip. As much as he regretted cheating on Eliza, he was going to miss Maria. She was truly wonderful, and every time they met, the guilt had lessened, becoming more and more normal, until he forgot that he was doing something wrong at all. Alex turned around, and left a gentle kiss on her forehead. She met his gaze.

"I guess I can't count on seeing you again." Maria didn't respond, just nodded slightly. He sighed. "I thought so."

Alex knew this was the last time he'd have this chance. He reached to cup her chin with his hand, and pulled her into a kiss. Maria didn't protest, just draped her arms around him, and Alex sighed. Kissing her felt natural, and her body melted into his own. He let himself enjoy the moment.

And then he pulled away, scooping his bags off the floor, and left the apartment, already forming memories of what used to be. 

\---

Alexander had been single for only a week, and he was already going insane with craving. He longed for any kind of touch. The feeling of fingers in his hair or a light grip on his wrist. It felt like isolation. Exhausted, Alex took a seat at a corner table in the library, and pulled out his laptop. He knew that his neediness was pathetic, but he was just awful at being alone.

Something brushed against Alexander's back. Fabric grazed his chair and he followed the sound of footsteps around to the other side of the table. They belonged to a man in a pink button up that fell open at the neck and fit taught to his abdomen. His lips fell into an easy smile, paired with sharp eyes that scanned Alexander. 

"Evening." The man spoke with a drawl, maybe a southern accent. Hamilton nodded in response, and tore his eyes away to focus on the paper he was writing. Staring openly at the screen, he re-read his last sentence, trying to make sense of the words, but his brain was clouded by distraction. He hadn't, he realized, eaten anything today, and every sound or movement pulled his attention, splitting him a million ways at once. The stranger drummed his fingers on the table as he read something, a book. The rapping of his fingertips on the wood drove Alexander crazy, fighting and failing not to shudder as the man pressed his free thumb on his lower lip in thought. A pained breath escaped his lips and he trailed the man's fingers with his eyes. And then the stranger glanced up. His lips curled into a smirk at the sight of Alex, gaping, staring, empty clouded eyes halfway to sleep, like he didn't have the effort it would take to look away. He closed his book and stood up, walking out behind Hamilton, and paused.

"Thomas Jefferson." There was a low whisper in his ear, and Alex shivered. He was suddenly aware that the man, Jefferson, must be leaning over his shoulder, in excruciatingly close proximity. "A pleasure to meet you." 

And then he was gone, leaving Hamilton to his heavy breaths, pounding heart, and unfinished essay.


End file.
